Chuck Versus the PDA 3x02
by ya-fic
Summary: Awesome's new work PDA helps the team uncover a plan to take out government officials. Chuck tries to get a grip on an entirely different kind of PDA--and the flashes that accompany it. At Buy More, Jeff and Lester use Casey as a pawn to get free subs.
1. Teaser

**Author's Note:** This is episode 3x02 in my Season Three Reboot Universe. To fully appreciate this episode, you should make sure you've read episode 3x01: Chuck Versus the Reboot.

**Author's Thanks:** Special thanks to spectacular_failure for his beyond beta reading skills and for giving up so much time to make this episode exponentially better than how it began. Also, sincere apologies for the omission of this thanks in preliminary posting because this would not be here with our spectacular_failure.

**"Chuck Versus the PDA"**

_by Estee Williams_

TEASER

INT. UNDISCLOSED LOCATION - DAY

Only CLOSE-UPS show the faces of a MAN and GENERAL BECKMAN.

MAN  
Are you ready, Ma'am?

BECKMAN  
Not really.

MAN  
It's time.

BECKMAN  
I understand that, but--

MAN  
You've put it off far too long.

BECKMAN  
I can take the pain.

MAN  
I don't doubt that, General, but  
now is not the time to be brave.

INT. DOCTOR'S OFFICE - DAY

The General sits on the exam table wearing just a hospital  
gown. She seems meek and powerless next to a tall, dark and  
handsome Army doctor, TIM PAYNE, 40.

PAYNE  
You're in perfect health except for  
that knee, Ma'am.

BECKMAN  
Of course, I am.

The doctor narrows his eyes. A change of tactics.

PAYNE  
The worse it gets, the longer it  
will take you to recover from the  
surgery... and the longer you'll be  
out of service at a time when your  
country needs you most.

BECKMAN  
No need to be condescending,  
Doctor. I am perfectly aware of the  
threats to this country and the  
role I play in thwarting them.

The doctor stares at her with pursed lips.

PAYNE  
Yes, Ma'am.

INT. CHUCK'S BEDROOM - DAY

CHUCK and SARAH stand in front of the TV with plastic  
guitars strapped on. They play GUITAR HERO on a split screen  
to the song YOU'RE GONNA SAY YEAH by the Hushpuppies.

After a few seconds, and several missed notes on Sarah's  
side, "SONG FAILED" appears above a menu that offers:  
"Retry, Practice, New Song, Quit."

SARAH  
Okay, okay. Start it again.

CHUCK  
Yes, Ma'am.  
(he reconsiders)  
Maybe co-op is a bit advanced.

Chuck uses his guitar to back out to a song list then takes  
off his guitar controller and sets it on the bed. He hits  
the green fret button on Sarah's controller a few times  
until the song starts again. He then watches Sarah.

She tries to hit the correct fret buttons and strum, but  
she's way off every time. Chuck fails at suppressing a grin  
as Sarah continues to give it her best effort, but...

SARAH  
No! Damn!

"SONG FAILED."

SARAH (CONT'D)  
I think I might actually be able to  
learn to play a real guitar before  
I figure out how to play this game.

Sarah starts to pull off the plastic instrument, but Chuck  
steps up behind her and stops her.

CHUCK  
Hang on.

He reaches around her and hits the green fret button to  
restart the song. He takes Sarah's left hand and puts it  
back on the neck of the fake guitar.

Sarah manages to hit the buttons successfully as Chuck  
reaches around with his other hand to take over strumming  
duties. When a break comes, Chuck takes Sarah's free hand up  
to the strum bar and makes her hit each note correctly.

She glances back at him, her face close to his.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Focus.

Sarah narrows her eyes for a brief moment, suspicious, but  
then turns her attention back to the game. Chuck pulls his  
hands back and steps away from her. She's got it now.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
I'm curious.  
(he pauses to watch her)  
We've been cover dating for two  
years, right?

Sarah keeps her eyes on the game.

SARAH  
Give or take.

CHUCK  
How are you still this bad at  
videogames?

SARAH  
Cover dating is really a lot more  
about the cover than the dating.

CHUCK  
Right...

SARAH  
But now that we're living together,  
we'll have more time to practice.

Sarah activates Star Power. Chuck nods, impressed.

CHUCK  
If we can get Morgan to let us  
borrow his Nintendo 64, I bet you  
would kick ass at GoldenEye.

SARAH  
(gently)  
I didn't just mean videogames. Our  
cover, as a whole, needs a lot of  
work. We're not as... comfortable  
as we used to be.

CHUCK  
(genuinely remorseful)  
Sorry about that.

Chuck plops down on the bed. Sarah stops playing the game.  
She pulls off the controller, turns off the television and  
takes a seat next to Chuck on the bed.

SARAH  
Chuck, it is not your fault. You  
understand that, right? It's not  
like you forgot me on purpose.

CHUCK  
I guess I just wish there was a way  
to reverse it. It would make things  
so much easier...

Sarah swallows and takes a long breath.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
There's so much missing. There must  
be something I can do to get at  
least some of that back.

SARAH  
You read all Casey's reports.

CHUCK  
Yeah. About that...

Sarah looks at him, a hesitant eyebrow raised.

CHUCK  
Casey's reports are sterile. I know  
what I did on missions, but I have  
no idea how I felt about it.

SARAH  
Chuck, you're the Intersect. Your  
job is to know the facts. Period.

CHUCK  
Fine. If it's my job to know the  
facts, tell me five facts about  
Sarah Walker that I don't... know.

SARAH  
Okay. One: she's going with you to  
Ellie's for dinner in an hour.

Chuck looks at Sarah with dread.

SARAH (CONT'D)  
What?

CHUCK  
Since we picked up the Awesome  
newlyweds at the airport two days  
ago, I have received three voice  
mails, six text messages and one  
email about how Ellie thinks  
there's something off between you  
and me. If she only knew...

Sarah concedes with a nod.

INT. WOODCOMB KITCHEN - NIGHT

CLOSE ON: Chuck's surprised, confused face.

ELLIE (O.S.)  
Well?

ELLIE stands before Chuck with folded arms.

ELLIE  
Hello? Earth to Chuck? What is  
going on with you and Sarah?

CHUCK  
I...

He looks around then back at Ellie.

ELLIE  
I knew it. Something's wrong.

CHUCK  
No. No, no, no...

ELLIE  
It's living together, isn't it? I  
pushed it and you weren't ready--

CHUCK  
Living together is fine. Sarah and  
I are fine. Everything is... fine.

ELLIE  
When Devon and I left for our  
honeymoon, you and Sarah were  
majorly in love. Now, you're  
"fine?" Something's off, Chuck.

Chuck glances over Ellie's shoulder.

CLOSE ON: A bowl of fruit. A small camera is hidden by a  
bunch of bananas. It shifts toward Chuck and Ellie.

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB - NIGHT

Sarah and STEVE watch Chuck and Ellie on a monitor.

SARAH  
I can't watch this anymore.  
(she turns off the monitor)  
Ellie can see right through him.

STEVE  
Lying to the people he loves was  
never his strong suit. Maybe you  
could give him some tips.

Sarah folds her arms and turns away.

STEVE (CONT'D)  
Come on, this is an easy fix.

A crash interrupts. Sarah jumps up and draws her weapon.

STEVE (CONT'D)  
Three... Two...

A closed circular portal with a three-foot diameter hangs on  
the wall just a few feet above the floor. The portal door  
opens, and CASEY slips out. He crashes onto the floor.

STEVE (CONT'D)  
One.

SARAH  
Casey? Are you okay?

She holsters her gun then runs over to help him up.

CASEY  
That entrance sucks.

SARAH  
How many secret entrances does this  
place have?

STEVE  
Several.

Steve grins mischievously.

STEVE (CONT'D)  
Exits, too. Which reminds me...

He nods to a small elevator door on the backside of the lab.

INT. WOODCOMB MASTER BATHROOM - NIGHT

The room is empty. It is outfitted much like the old  
apartment bathroom with a tub and stand alone shower.

CHUCK (O.S.)  
Sarah? Everything okay in there?

The shower floor begins to shake. The tiny elevator rises  
into the shower. Sarah quickly hops out, closes the door  
then presses in a pattern on a series of tiles.

CHUCK (O.S.)  
Sarah? Honey? Should I come in?

Sarah opens the door slightly and pulls him in.

SARAH  
You never call me "honey."

Chuck watches as the elevator sinks back into the shower  
floor. He stares then looks back at Sarah.

CHUCK  
Was that... ?

SARAH  
Chuck, did you hear me?

CHUCK  
Don't call you "honey." Got it. I  
guess I figured you were secure  
enough as an empowered woman that a  
term of endearment wouldn't--

SARAH  
It's not that I'm offended; it's  
just not something you call me. So  
don't start now, okay?

He nods, reprimanded.

SARAH (CONT'D)  
I'm not trying to be critical. I'm  
just trying to protect the cover.

He grins.

CHUCK  
How about "babe?" Or does Awesome  
have that one trademarked?

Sarah smiles and opens the door.

SARAH  
No "babe." No "darling" or "dear."

Chuck and Sarah enter the hallway together.

CHUCK  
"Pookie?"

Sarah cringes. Chuck smiles wide at her reaction.

SARAH  
Okay, Sarah Walker Fact Two: she  
finds pet names kind of...  
vomit-inducing.

CHUCK  
Good to know.

SARAH  
Now, let's see if we can get  
through dinner without any more  
blips on the Sis-dar.

Chuck nods and notices Sarah has her hand extended. He lifts  
an eyebrow. She gives him an encouraging smile. Chuck takes  
her hand, and the two of them walk into the kitchen together  
where Ellie and Devon are waiting.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB - NIGHT

Steve and Casey sit on opposite sides of a small table where  
they are engaged in a game of chess. Steve moves a piece.

STEVE  
I believe that is check and mate.

Casey growls in discontent.

CASEY  
I'm more of a solitaire man.

STEVE  
That's pretty obvious.

Casey's growl turns menacing, but Steve doesn't flinch. A  
crash catches Casey's attention, but Steve barely notices.  
Chuck and Sarah come tumbling out of the portal.

Chuck lands on Sarah.

CHUCK  
Oh! Oh, sorry.

He pushes himself up awkwardly. Sarah rises with Grace.

STEVE  
One at a time, kids.

Chuck and Sarah trade an embarrassed look.

CASEY  
Now that Shaggy and Daphne are  
here, can we get on with this?

Steve smiles and shuffles over to one of his computers. He  
pulls up a file and motions for Chuck to go to him.

STEVE  
Come on, Son. You'll love this.

Chuck walks over and sits down in front of the screen. Steve  
trades a smile with Chuck, hits enter and walks away.

Steve joins Casey and Sarah while Chuck watches images flash  
on the screen in the background.

STEVE (CONT'D)  
(stern, serious)  
You know, I don't support the  
Intersect project nor do I agree  
with some of the choices made  
regarding this operation.

(he glances at Sarah)  
Particularly, those decisions made  
in reference to my son.

Casey looks over at Sarah with a nod of agreement. She  
glowers at him, but he shrugs innocently.

STEVE  
But Chuck is ultimately the one who  
chose to have the new Intersect in  
his head. And he insists this is  
what he wants--to be a secret  
agent, to improve the Intersect.  
(transition to excited)  
So, in that vein, I have  
been coming up with all sorts of  
tweaks. Directed updates, total  
user customization, pre-loaded  
skills--which is what we're working  
on right now: forcing the Intersect  
to access particular information  
prior to a given mission.

CASEY  
What's he rambling about?

Casey looks to Sarah.

SARAH  
Chuck doesn't have to flash on  
something to learn how to do it?

STEVE  
He'll still flash. We're just  
making sure he's got something to  
flash on. Let's say you've got a  
mission in Paraguay and you need  
him to know Spanish. We pre-load  
the entire language--just in case.

CHUCK  
¡Oye! Amigos, sé hablar español.

They all look over at Chuck. He smiles back sheepishly.

STEVE  
Cool, huh?

Sarah and Casey trade an impressed look until...

CHUCK  
¡Y puedo hablar solamente español!

Casey smirks and shakes his head. Sarah looks concerned.

STEVE  
What? What'd he say?

CASEY  
(amused)  
He said...

SARAH  
(concerned)  
He can only speak Spanish.

Chuck hops up and babbles on in Spanish, freaking out. Sarah  
goes to him to calm him down. Casey shakes his head.

STEVE  
Okay. Okay, clearly there are still  
one or two bugs to be worked out.

They all look at him in a brief moment of silence then Chuck  
goes back to freak-out-in-Spanish mode.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF TEASER


	2. Act I

**"Chuck Versus the PDA"**

_by Estee_**  
**

ACT I 

INT. BUY MORE - DAY

JEFF, LESTER and BIG MIKE stand together and stare ahead.

BIG MIKE  
I just can't get over this.

LESTER  
It is shocking.

JEFF  
It's amazing.

Big Mike and Lester nod in agreement. Morgan walks up and  
joins the group. He tilts his head then looks at the guys.

MORGAN  
It's been here for weeks.

An OVER-THE-SHOULDER SHOT shows a Subway... in the Buy More!

BIG MIKE  
Doesn't make it any less beautiful.

MORGAN  
Touché.

Morgan admires the beauty with his co-workers.

Sarah pushes out a breadcart from the Subway kitchen. She is  
dressed in a green polo shirt, black apron and Subway visor.  
She looks up, and the guys scatter. She glances over at...

INT. NERD HERD DESK - DAY

Chuck stands behind the Nerd Herd counter. He waves.

MORGAN (O.S.)  
Mornin', Chuck. What's up?

CHUCK  
Hola, Morgan. ¿Qué pasa?

Chuck slaps his hand over his mouth. Morgan cocks his head  
to the side, his eyes narrow.

MORGAN  
Dude... are you making fun of my  
Latino heritage? Because that is so  
not cool.

Chuck shakes his head and fakes a grin.

CASEY (O.S.)  
You don't even know Spanish, moron.

Casey approaches the desk.

MORGAN  
Exactly.

Casey shoves Morgan out of view.

CASEY  
I told you to meet outside, idiot.  
Or did you think no one would  
notice that your language setting's  
switched to español?

Chuck hangs his head.

CHUCK  
Lo siento.

Casey snarls, but hands Chuck a USB flash drive. Chuck takes  
it and puts it into his computer. He stares at the screen,  
blanking out as images flash. Then it's over.

Casey watches with interest. Chuck blinks then smiles.

CHUCK  
Okay, it worked, I guess. Except...  
now I don't know Spanish.

CASEY  
(sarcastic)  
Qué bueno.

FLASH: English to Spanish dictionary, "Qué bueno," the  
letters scramble and reform, "How nice."

BACK TO SCENE

CHUCK  
Si, es muy bueno, Casey.  
(pause)  
Oh, that is so cool.

Casey nods, impressed. Sarah walks up and past Morgan who is  
stumbling away in the opposite direction with a dazed look.

SARAH  
From now on, your dad will be able  
to send all updates to your phone.

CHUCK  
Let me guess... there's an app for  
that?

SARAH  
There is now, although getting  
Apple to approve it wasn't easy.  
Might have been that your dad  
started telling them how he  
invented the i-Pod back in 1989...

Chuck smiles at her and examines her outfit. A beat.

CHUCK  
I must say, that polo-visor combo  
is quite fetching.

Sarah smiles. Casey grumbles.

CASEY  
Adiós.

He walks away. A silent beat passes.

CHUCK  
So, we didn't really get a chance  
to debrief last night.

Sarah looks around. The coast is clear. She nods.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Ellie cornered me while you were in  
the bathroom. She thinks we're not  
happy living together. You were  
right about our cover. It needs  
some major work. Immediately.

Sarah twists her mouth in consideration.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Whatever we did before to make it  
convincing--we should do it again.

Sarah looks at him hesitantly.

DEVON (O.S.)  
Chuck, please tell me you know  
something about PDAs.

Chuck turns to face Devon. Devon notices Sarah.

DEVON  
Hi, Sarah.

She nods hello then slips back to Subway. Chuck's look  
lingers in Sarah's direction. Devon clears his throat.

DEVON (CONT'D)  
You're a lucky guy, bro.

CHUCK  
Oh, come on. You know she's just my  
cover girlfriend.

Devon glances over at the Subway where Sarah is watching. He  
turns back to Chuck with a lopsided smile.

DEVON  
You sure about that, Chuck?

Chuck looks at Sarah again, but snaps out of it.

CHUCK  
When you say PDAs, I'm assuming  
you're not referring to public  
displays of affection?

Devon pulls out a red PDA (personal digital assistant).

DEVON  
The hospital gave one to every  
doctor and expects us to be using  
them by the end of the week. It's  
supposed to store tons of stuff:  
medical journals and patient files.  
It even has this patient  
recognition system that uses eye  
scans, fingerprints and bloodwork.

CHUCK  
That's actually really cool.

Chuck tries to get a look at the device.

DEVON  
I knew you'd think so, which is why  
I thought you might like to take a  
look under the hood for me--

CHUCK  
Are you supposed to--

DEVON  
Show me some of the features.

Chuck narrows his eyes.

CHUCK  
Features such as... ?

DEVON  
The on switch?

Devon smiles sheepishly. Chuck nods and holds his hand out.

CHUCK  
What about Ellie? Does she need--

DEVON  
We'll be expecting you tomorrow  
night for a group tutorial.

Devon hands him the PDA.

DEVON  
Thanks, Bro. You're Awesome.

Devon pats Chuck on the shoulder then walks away. Chuck  
looks down at the PDA. It's slightly larger and bulkier than  
an i-Phone and bears the Rourke Instruments logo.

FLASH: Blueprints of the PDA, "the Ring?", photos of  
doctors, x-rays, connected dots to military officials and  
statesmen, among them, a dated photo of General Beckman.

Chuck blinks and looks toward Subway.

INT. SUBWAY COUNTER - DAY

Sarah stands behind the counter finishing with a customer.  
Chuck walks up and waits in line. Sarah gives the customer  
his change then turns to Chuck with a smile.

SARAH  
Sarah Walker Fact Three: she is  
consistently disappointed that no  
one ever thinks she is slightly  
over-qualified for a service  
industry career path.

CHUCK  
Slightly?

SARAH  
But also secretly glad that she's  
that good at her real job.

Chuck grins for a beat.

CHUCK  
Thank you for that, and I want to  
have an entire series of  
conversations based around fact  
number three, but, right now, I  
need to talk to you. Privately.

Chuck walks behind the counter and opens the swinging door  
that leads to the small kitchen and office area.

INT. SUBWAY KITCHEN - DAY

Chuck follows Sarah in. The quarters are pretty tight. When  
Sarah turns to face him, there is only a foot between them.  
Chuck is caught off guard by her proximity. He falters.

SARAH  
What's up?

Chuck snaps out of it. He swallows and gets serious.

CHUCK  
Awesome's new work PDA  
(he holds it up)  
does very, very bad things.

Sarah leans in to look at the PDA, turning the foot into  
inches. Chuck swallows. Sarah glances up and meets his gaze.

Suddenly, Sarah tosses off her visor and grabs Chuck's  
shoulders to pull him into a kiss. Chuck fights in  
surprise... at first.

FLASH: A cover Valentine's day kiss at the Buy More in front  
of a MUST LOVE DOGS-covered television wall, a cover peck on  
the cheek in the suburbs, cover making out on the floor of  
the Weinerlicious.

BACK TO SCENE

VANESSA (O.S.)  
Oh, gosh. I'm sorry.

Sarah moves back from Chuck, pretending to be embarrassed.  
Chuck stares at Sarah, frozen in place. Sarah looks at him  
suspiciously, but turns to the door.

VANESSA QUINTON, 35, stands in the doorway. Her brown hair  
is pulled back in a ponytail, her brown eyes are covered by  
unattractive glasses, and she wears the Subway polo and  
visor. Vanessa is entirely unremarkable.

SARAH  
Vanessa, this is my boyfriend  
Chuck. He works at Buy More.

Chuck blinks again, his gaze still stuck on Sarah.

SARAH  
Chuck, this is my supervisor.  
Vanessa Quinton.

Vanessa smiles. Chuck slowly drags his eyes over to Vanessa.

VANESSA  
Are you okay, Chuck?

Chuck nods, swallows and looks back at Sarah.

VANESSA (CONT'D)  
I'll just give you two a minute?

SARAH  
Thanks, Vanessa.

Vanessa backs out, letting the door swing shut.

SARAH  
So...

Chuck shakes his head and blinks a few times.

SARAH (CONT'D)  
What exactly can this PDA do?

CHUCK  
Uh...

Chuck grabs Sarah's visor from a nearby counter and puts it  
back on her head. She tips her head forward, impatient.

CHUCK  
It finds people. Anyone who enters  
any hospital is identified. Those  
identities are sent back to the  
Ring. They plan to use it to find  
high-ranking government officials.  
I believe kidnapping, torture,  
and/or assassination would follow.

SARAH  
I'll call the General right away.

She turns to step out, but Chuck grabs her wrist.

CHUCK  
The PDA--

SARAH  
You should probably hold onto it--

CHUCK  
Our PDA. The kissing...

SARAH  
That was standard procedure--

CHUCK  
It's for emergencies only?

SARAH  
It's for establishing and  
maintaining our cover.

CHUCK  
So, I don't need permission to--

SARAH  
You have permission.

CHUCK  
Anytime I get the inclination--say  
I want to hold your hand or...  
other stuff--I can just do it?

SARAH  
Chuck, keeping up our cover is one  
of the most important aspects of  
our job. Do whatever it takes.

Chuck stares at her for a moment, processing.

INT. SUBWAY COUNTER - DAY

Vanessa mans the counter. Casey walks up.

VANESSA  
Can I help you?

Casey growls and looks past Vanessa toward the door. Vanessa  
waits patiently. When Casey looks at her, she smiles.

CASEY  
I'll take an oatmeal raisin cookie.

Vanessa raises her eyebrows, but pulls out a cookie and  
places it into a small cookie bag. She hands it over.

CASEY (CONT'D)  
How much?

VANESSA  
It's on the house...  
(she glances at his nametag)  
John.

CASEY  
Hm?

VANESSA  
I'm Vanessa, by the way.

CASEY  
Hmm...

Casey turns and walks away, looking at his cookie. Lester  
and Jeff run up to him, eying the cookie.

JEFF  
Did you pay for that?

LESTER  
I saw no exchange of currency.

Casey suppresses a snarl.

CASEY  
She gave it to me for free.

Casey walks away. Jeff and Lester exchange a look of  
excitement.

LESTER  
Jeffrey, before the week is over,  
we're going to get a free footlong.

JEFF  
How?

LESTER  
I don't know. Check back with me  
tomorrow, and I'll have a plan.

JEFF  
Procrastinators: the leaders of  
tomorrow.

LESTER  
I thought I told you to stop  
searching for the meaning of life  
on bumper stickers.

JEFF  
"My kid can beat up your honor roll  
student" sums up my whole life...

Lester looks at Jeff skeptically, but then nods.

INT. SUBWAY COUNTER - DAY

Chuck and Sarah exit the kitchen. Chuck trades a look with  
Sarah then walks away, leaving Sarah with Vanessa.

VANESSA  
Chuck seems nice.

SARAH  
Chuck is nice.

VANESSA  
Do you know that guy? John?

Vanessa points across the store. A LONG SHOT of Casey shows  
him eating his cookie near the outdoor grill section.

SARAH  
That's John Casey.

Vanessa narrows her eyes at the name. She laughs to herself.

VANESSA  
He's actually kind of... cute.

Sarah chokes back a laugh.

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB - NIGHT

Steve works at a computer. Chuck and Sarah stand next to  
each other, leaning on a lab counter. Chuck tosses his arm  
around Sarah's shoulder. She glances over at him.

CHUCK  
Dad? Natural or awkward?

Steve looks at them.

STEVE  
Naturally awkward?

Chuck shakes his head and withdraws his arm. Steve goes back  
to work. Chuck turns to Sarah with a skeptical grin.

CHUCK  
So, the Subway girl actually used  
the word "cute" to describe Casey?

SARAH  
Actually, she's not--

CHUCK  
Sane? Normal? Obviously.

A crash sounds just before Casey tumbles out the portal. He  
stands up and dusts himself off.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
The stud muffin has arrived. Casey,  
are you into geeky girls?

CASEY  
Bartowski, we've been through this,  
you're just not my type.

CHUCK  
Ha... a joke where you call me a  
girl... and a geek. So original.

Another crash. Casey spins around to the portal entrance  
with his gun drawn.

SARAH  
Hang on, Casey.

CASEY  
You expecting company, Walker?

SARAH  
Actually... I am.

Vanessa slides out of the portal, landing in a graceful  
tuck. She still wears glasses, but with her hair down, she  
looks quite beautiful, maybe even sexy. She has traded the  
Subway gear for a white lab coat. Think Jean Grey.

Vanessa rises. Steve barely looks up from his work. Vanessa  
smiles at Sarah. Casey and Chuck look at each other, lost.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF ACT I


	3. Act II

**"Chuck Versus the PDA"**

_by Estee Williams_

ACT II

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB - NIGHT

Steve continues his work in the background. Sarah stands  
next to Vanessa. Casey and Chuck stand across from them.

CASEY  
The FBI? The stinkin' FBI?

VANESSA  
The FBI is not "stinking."

CASEY  
That's debatable.

VANESSA  
The CIA and NSA thought they could  
bury the Intersect project in  
long-winded reports, many written  
by you, Colonel Casey, but--

CASEY  
Excuse me for being thorough.

CHUCK  
As someone who's been reading them,  
I have to say, your reports are--

Casey growls.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Quite the exciting read.

SARAH  
Agent Quinton came across the  
reports and read them all herself.

VANESSA  
Human interface technology is my  
hobby so I was thrilled to point  
out the project to the Director and  
volunteer to join this team.

CHUCK  
Did you say hobby?

VANESSA  
I've always been more of a gadgets  
girl for the Bureau. The field  
agents used to call me "Q."

Chuck likes that one.

CASEY  
So... you're a lab rat, not a field  
agent. Great.

VANESSA  
I have more than sufficient  
training for this operation.

SARAH  
I've been briefing her over the  
past few days... and testing her.  
Trust me, she's a perfect fit.

Casey lets out a loud breath.

STEVE  
Incoming General.

They all turn to the portal entrance, but the General pops  
up on a large monitor at the front of the lab.

BECKMAN  
I trust that you're all getting to  
know your new team member.

Casey snarls.

BECKMAN (CONT'D)  
This is why I put Agent Walker on  
the welcoming committee. Casey, I  
assure you Agent Quinton is the  
best the Bureau has to offer.

CASEY  
(mumbled)  
Which isn't saying much.

Vanessa shoots Casey a dirty look.

BECKMAN  
Moving on. First, let me commend  
you, Dr. Bartowski, on the  
Intersect improvements you've been  
working on. They may prove useful  
in the very near future.

Steve looks up at the screen with a proud smile.

BECKMAN (CONT'D)  
Also, Chuck, we got very lucky with  
your flash today. We knew of the  
Ring's plans to infiltrate our  
health care infrastructure, but  
knew nothing of the means.

CHUCK  
I saw several possible targets.  
Should we warn them or--

BECKMAN  
We know their primary target.

SARAH  
Who?

BECKMAN  
Me.

Silence as the five look around at each other.

BECKMAN (CONT'D)  
Which works out well because I am  
currently in need of knee  
replacement surgery. Chuck will  
pose as my doctor then use his  
brother-in-law's PDA to compromise  
my identity and lure the assassins  
directly to me.

SARAH  
Surely you're not suggesting we use  
you as bait, General?

CASEY  
Isn't there another way?

BECKMAN  
Have a little faith, you two. The  
only reason I need this surgery is  
the many hard years I spent in the  
field. I know how to handle myself  
on a mission.

STEVE  
(to Vanessa)  
She's sassy, isn't she?

Vanessa smiles at him and nods.

BECKMAN  
Besides, my safety will be handled  
entirely by this team.

CHUCK  
So, you're not actually having the  
surgery then. That's a relief--

BECKMAN  
I'm still having the surgery.

STEVE  
Oh, boy. This is why you have me  
working on the knee replacement  
Intersect upload for Chuck?

Chuck's eyes widen.

CHUCK  
The what?! General, Ellie and  
Awesome had to go through years of  
school and training to do what they  
do. This is way too risky.

SARAH  
I have to agree, Ma'am. There are  
still plenty of kinks in the new  
Intersect and while Dr. Bartowski--

BECKMAN  
I trust Chuck. See you tomorrow.

And the General disappears.

STEVE  
She's abrupt, isn't she?

CHUCK  
At least an "over and out--"

CASEY  
She's off her rocker.

VANESSA  
Why? Because she trusts this  
project, this team... and Chuck?

They all turn to Vanessa.

VANESSA (CONT'D)  
I read the reports. I'm here  
because of all of you.

This warms them all up a little, except for Casey. He simply  
folds his arms and tightens his features.

CASEY  
I guess you'll be offering up your  
knee for the first trial run?

VANESSA  
Actually, after seeing what Dr.  
Bartowski was working on earlier, I  
took the liberty of making a few  
prototypes for Chuck to work on.

She pulls a large black duffel bag from under a nearby  
counter, opens it and pulls out two fake legs.

VANESSA (CONT'D)  
Full models of the human knee, down  
to every muscle, bone and tendon.  
Perfect for practice.

Chuck and Sarah trade an impressed look. Casey grunts.

STEVE  
Okay, let's get down to business.  
Oh, and you don't still get  
squimish over blood and needles and  
stuff, do you, Charles? Because  
that will definitely be a problem.

Casey groans. Sarah looks at Chuck nervously.

MONTAGE (MUSIC: "DR. YANG" BY BEN FOLDS)

1. Chuck watches the Intersect upload. Images flash across  
the screen: operating room, bone saw, a knee incision,  
diagram of knee with patella, tibia and fibula labeled,  
blood, scalpels, more blood, more scalpels, even more blood.

2. Chuck vomits into a trash can.

3. Sarah and Vanessa assist Chuck with his practice surgery  
on one of the fake knees. Chuck makes the first incision  
with a scalpel and blood oozes out.

FLASH: "Knee Replacement Vocabulary," a graphic image of an  
open knee, "bone saw," "jig," "ronguer," "bovie pencil,"  
"scalpel," a scalpel, "incision method," a scalpel cutting.

4. Chuck faints. Sarah and Vanessa help him up. In the  
background, Casey looks up from a game of solitaire.

5. Steve shows Chuck a computer simulation program.

6. Chuck uses the computer program. Photos of the surgery  
appear on the screen. Chuck closes his eyes.

FLASH: Each step appears on a card in mixed up order, the  
cards rearrange themselves, numbers appear on them.

7. Chuck opens his eyes and grabs the computer mouse. He  
starts clicking quickly through each screen in the  
simulation program. He's got this.

8. Casey plays solitaire. Steve works at a computer. Vanessa  
and Sarah play a game of chess. Chuck stares at the second  
fake knee. He paces in front of it.

END OF MONTAGE

Sarah looks up from the game and watches Chuck a moment.

SARAH  
You've got this, Chuck.

VANESSA  
Definitely. You blew through that  
simulation and beat the scores of  
students who went on to become the  
finest surgeons in the country.

CASEY  
And, if you blow chunks on Beckman  
tomorrow, I'll shoot you. In case  
you need some extra encouragement.

STEVE  
Can we get rid of all the negative  
energy. Please?

Casey glares Steve, but goes back to his game.

SARAH  
Casey, come on, what happened to  
your positive attitude and  
confidence in the new Intersect?

CHUCK  
Yeah. I distinctly remember the  
exchange of high fives.

CASEY  
And we all know how well your  
memory functions.

SARAH  
Okay, seriously, Casey. That's  
enough. Chuck's already under  
plenty of stress without--

CASEY  
(to Chuck)  
Fine. You want your high five?

Chuck smiles and holds up his hand.

CHUCK  
You know I do, buddy.

CASEY  
Then give me results other than  
puking or passing out. Preferably,  
a perfect practice run before you  
slice open my boss tomorrow.

CHUCK  
You know, somehow the alliteration  
actually makes you less scary. Odd.

Steve chuckles in the background. Vanessa casts a nervous  
glance in Casey's direction, but Casey just goes back to his  
game. Sarah ignores it all and meets eyes with Chuck.

SARAH  
You can do this, Chuck.

Chuck nods and puts on a determined expression.

CHUCK  
You're right.  
(he taps his temple)  
Everything I need is right up here.  
(he steps up to the fake knee)  
Except... Scalpel?

Chuck puts out his hand, palm up. Sarah nods and steps up to  
a nearby tool tray. Everyone looks around, not quite  
certain. Sarah picks up the scalpel and hands it to Chuck.

SARAH  
Scalpel.

CLOSE ON: the scalpel as Sarah places it into Chuck's hand.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF ACT II


	4. Act III

**"Chuck Versus the PDA"**

_by Estee Williams  
_

ACT III

EXT. BUY MORE DOOR - DAY

Sarah and Chuck walk up together. Casey approaches from  
another angle, but doesn't look at them. Chuck clears his  
throat. Casey stops and looks over with an impatient stare.

Chuck holds up his hand. Casey snarls, but gives him the  
required high five. Chuck grins, but Casey only growls back  
and enters the store. Chuck looks to Sarah, but she shrugs.

SARAH  
You did great last night, you know.

CHUCK  
It was a team effort. Granted, some  
members of the team contributed  
more than others, but I have a  
feeling Casey's going to shine  
today. Assassinating assassins is  
one of his specialties, after all.

They trade a smile. A beat. Sarah starts to walk inside.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Wait, hang on. Let's sell this.

Sarah looks confused until Chuck grabs her hand. She smiles  
to herself as they enter together.

INT. SUBWAY COUNTER - DAY

Hand-in-hand, Chuck and Sarah walk up together. Chuck leans  
toward her, awkward and uncertain. He closes his eyes. Sarah  
takes a deep breath then kisses him gently on the lips.

FLASH: Sarah in her Orange, Orange outfit crawling on the  
floor, a kiss, Chuck asks, "Is that a real kiss or a cover  
kiss? 'Cause I'm confused right now," Roan Montgomery, Chuck  
and Sarah kiss in front of Roan, Roan lauds, "Bravo."

BACK TO SCENE

Chuck abruptly pulls back from Sarah.

SARAH  
Are you okay?

He blinks then shakes his head.

CHUCK  
Yeah. No, yeah, I'm fine. You just  
know how to make a guy go weak in  
the knees, that's all, Walker.

Sarah tilts her head. Chuck forces a grin.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Have a good day at work, Babycakes.

Sarah narrows her eyes once more, but then laughs.

SARAH  
No. That is just... unacceptable.

Chuck smiles then parts ways with Sarah with a confused  
expression. Distracted, Chuck nearly runs into Morgan.

MORGAN  
So, how does that work?

Chuck steps back and raises his eyebrows.

MORGAN (CONT'D)  
You guys live together. Now you  
work in the same building. Isn't  
that a little... excessive?

CHUCK  
Surprisingly... no.

Chuck glances over at Subway where Sarah opens the register.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
I love being around Sarah.

Morgan shakes his head in disgust.

MORGAN  
You're like the cream on a banana  
split, buddy.

Chuck shakes his head as if he doesn't get it.

CHUCK  
Are you trying to say I'm whipped?

Morgan points at his nose to indicate Chuck is correct.

MORGAN  
And, I must admit, I'm a little  
disappointed in you, man.

CHUCK  
If you want, I can have Sarah talk  
to Anna and let her know how great  
it is to live and work together.

Morgan scowls.

MORGAN  
(fake tone)  
I'm so happy for the two of you.

Morgan stomps off and is replaced by Casey.

CASEY  
You ready for today, Doctor  
Carmichael?

CHUCK  
Surprisingly... yes.

CASEY  
Screw up and you answer to me.

CHUCK  
You really care about Beckman, huh?

Casey narrows his eyes, but says nothing. Chuck smiles at  
him then walks away to help a customer.

INT. SUBWAY COUNTER - DAY

Vanessa joins Sarah behind the counter.

VANESSA  
Is Casey really as tough as he  
pretends to be?

SARAH  
If he isn't, he's not going to show  
it. Trust me, Chuck's been trying  
to crack him for two years.

VANESSA  
Beckman wants me to... pursue him.

SARAH  
How do you mean?

VANESSA  
She wants Vanessa the sub girl to  
"like" John the sales associate.

SARAH  
A cover crush? Not a bad idea.

VANESSA  
But he's the experienced field  
agent here. Why couldn't she assign  
him to go after me?

SARAH  
Because it's Casey. The guy flunked  
seduction school... multiple times.

Vanessa barely hears her.

VANESSA  
This is going to be humiliating. Me  
pretending to fall all over myself.  
Him completely ignoring me. Even if  
it is just cover rejection...

A beat as Sarah seriously considers this.

SARAH  
You can't let the fear of rejection  
get in the way of your job.

VANESSA  
You're right. You're totally right.  
Okay, tell me if my googly eyes are  
too over-the-top. Be honest.

Vanessa leans forward on the counter with her chin propped  
up on her hand. She sighs and smiles dreamily. Sarah smiles.

SARAH  
Nope. Just the right amount of  
googly.

INT. NERD HERD DESK - DAY

Casey fills out paperwork. Morgan slinks up.

MORGAN  
Don't look now, but you are so  
being creeped on by the new girl.

Casey looks immediately.

MORGAN (CONT'D)  
Dude! I said don't look. You really  
need to learn the art of subtly.

Morgan walks away and tries to play nonchalant, but trips  
over a CD-R display and sends the spindles crashing to the  
floor. He rights himself and keeps walking with fake calm.

Casey shrugs it off and goes back to the paperwork.

INT. SUBWAY COUNTER - DAY

Vanessa maintains her stance and speaks through the smile:

VANESSA  
Now, how does a girl get John  
Casey's attention?

SARAH  
A seductive gun cleaning might  
work, but not exactly appropriate  
for the Buy More. Otherwise... I'd  
go with Reagan.

Vanessa casts a sideways glance at Sarah, widens her smile  
and looks back in Casey's direction.

INT. BUY MORE - NERD HERD DESK - DAY

Casey sets down his paperwork and turns to walk away.

CHUCK (O.S.)  
Hang on, Casey.

Casey turns around. Chuck walks up behind the desk.

CHUCK  
Can I talk to you?

CASEY  
No.

Casey again tries to walk away.

CHUCK  
Did I talk... share  
things... about Sarah? My  
feelings.

Casey slowly spins back around, irritation rising.

CASEY  
Never with my consent.

CHUCK  
Because I am getting the weirdest  
feeling that I had a thing for her.

CASEY  
That's one way of putting it.

Chuck covers his face with his hands.

CHUCK  
So, I did. And... you knew.

CASEY  
Have you met yourself? You're not  
exactly a closed book, Bartowski.

CHUCK  
Promise that you won't say anything  
about this to Sarah, okay?

CASEY  
I stayed out of it the first time.

Chuck tilts his head, his mouth opened to pursue this  
conversation, but Casey's cell phone rings.

CASEY (CONT'D)  
(on the phone)  
Yes? Understood. We're on our way.  
(he hangs up)  
Go get the Nerd Herder. We're going  
on an install. Walker and Quinton  
will meet up with us after.

Chuck nods and takes a deep breath. He turns and walks away.  
Casey starts to head off in the opposite direction, but  
Lester and Jeff cut him off.

LESTER  
John, let's chat.

CASEY  
No.

LESTER  
Jeff and I--

CASEY  
Why can't no just mean no?

JEFF  
Sometimes, when her mouth is saying  
"no," her eyes are saying--

CASEY  
"Keep going and I'll kill you."

JEFF  
(nodding)  
In most cases. Sometimes it's more  
like, "I'm gonna barf."

LESTER  
Look, let me... let you... help us.

Casey shakes his head.

CASEY  
Hm?

JEFF  
We want free footlongs.

CASEY  
And that has to do with me how?

LESTER  
The sub girl has eyes for you.

Lester nods conspicuously toward Subway. Casey looks.

A LONG SHOT of the Subway counter shows Vanessa caught  
staring. She conspicuously looks away.

JEFF  
She's been eyeballing you since  
yesterday. She wants you. Bad.

LESTER  
We think she'll put out more than  
cookies, if you know what I mean.

CASEY  
You mean sandwiches.

JEFF  
No. Footlongs.

CHUCK (O.S.)  
I'm sure there's a wildly  
inappropriate joke in there  
somewhere, but Casey and I have to  
get to a very important install.

Chuck puts his hand on Casey's shoulder and drags him away.

LESTER  
Since when does Ted Bundy go on  
installs with Charles?

JEFF  
He's getting a little too popular  
around here, if you ask me.

LESTER  
He can be head cheerleader and  
homecoming queen... as long as it  
gets us free footlongs.

Jeff asserts a creepy nod of agreement.

EXT. BUY MORE DOORS - DAY

A Nerd Herder is pulled up to the curb.

Chuck still has his hand on Casey's shoulder when they exit  
through the automatic doors. Casey glares at Chuck.

CASEY  
Dammit, Bartowski. You've got an  
all access pass to feel up your  
fake girlfriend. Why must you  
insist on invading my bubble?

Chuck slowly withdraws his hands. Casey nods. A beat.

CHUCK  
What was that about in there? With  
Jeff and Lester?

CASEY  
Nothing.

CHUCK  
Why'd they think you could be the  
bearer of free footlongs?

CASEY  
No clue.

CHUCK  
What aren't you telling me?

CASEY  
All the things that I wish you'd  
never tell me. Now let's go.

Chuck looks at Casey curiously, but gets in the car.

EXT. HOSPITAL PARKING GARAGE - DAY

The Nerd Herder pulls into a parking space.

CRASH ZOOM on an ambulance parked nearby.

INT. AMBULANCE - DAY

Dr. Tim Payne sits in the passenger seat, dressed in his  
white coat, dress slacks and a tie. A thuggish looking DON  
FINCH, 40, sits behind the wheel. Finch is big, buff and  
intimidating. He leans past the doctor.

FINCH  
Ey, is that 'im?

Payne glances over and spots Chuck. He looks down at a file  
which is labeled "Dr. Charles Carmichael" and contains a  
photograph of Chuck. Behind the photo there are records of  
Dr. Carmichael's accomplishments and good deeds.

PAYNE  
I'll be right back.

Finch nods as Payne gets out of the ambulance.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

The General, dressed in a hospital gown and hooked up to a  
variety of monitors, lays in the bed. A NURSE ANESTHETIST  
stands at her side, injecting something into her IV.

NURSE  
That was it. You should be out in  
about five minutes. Dr. Carmichael  
should be here shortly to check  
your vitals then you're ready.

Beckman nods, but looks uncomfortable.

NURSE (CONT'D)  
You shouldn't worry. We were all  
looking at Dr. Carmichael's records  
today. He's very impressive.

Beckman offers a wry smile. The nurse gives her an  
encouraging look then exits the room.

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY - DAY

Casey, dressed as an orderly, follows Chuck who wears scrubs  
and a white lab coat. The nurse exits Beckman's room and  
stops in front of Chuck and Casey.

NURSE  
Dr. Carmichael?

CHUCK  
Huh? Oh, yeah... that's me.

He grabs hold of the name tag on his jacket, pulling a  
little too hard. It falls on the floor. He fumbles to pick  
it up as the nurse walks past. Casey yanks Chuck up.

CASEY  
You okay, Dr. Carmichael?

CHUCK  
Yeah. So, which guys are ours?

Chuck looks around at the nurses, doctors and patients that  
walk through the hallways. Casey shakes his head.

CASEY  
Well, there's you--who doesn't  
count in an official tally--and me.

CHUCK  
Me and you? What about backup?

CASEY  
Walker and Quinton. They'll be here  
when their shift ends.

CHUCK  
Shouldn't we have maybe just a few  
agents here... for... protection?

CASEY  
Beckman wants this to be low key.  
(beat)  
Granted, she also wants you to cut  
open her leg and fiddle around  
inside so clearly her sanity is in  
question, but an order's an order.

Chuck swallows. Casey drags him into Beckman's room.

CRASH ZOOM on Dr. Payne who peeks around a nearby corner.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

Beckman is still in the bed, but has her eyes closed. Chuck  
and Casey enter the room.

CHUCK  
She looks so peaceful. And tiny.

Beckman opens her eyes and gives Chuck a glare.

BECKMAN  
(groggy)  
They've already administered the  
anesthesia. Hurry up and scan me  
into the PDA network before it  
kicks in.

Chuck glances at Casey before pulling out the red palm  
pilot. He goes through a few menus then steps up to  
Beckman's bedside. She is clearly drowsy.

CHUCK  
First, your fingerprint.

The general awkwardly lifts her hand and plops it down onto  
the screen. Chuck folds all her fingers aside except her  
index finger. The PDA beeps. This rouses Beckman.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Now, I need your blood.

BECKMAN  
(sleepy)  
Excuse me?

Chuck pulls a tiny white strip from his front pocket and  
inserts it into the side of the PDA. He then pulls out a  
small lancet and holds it against Beckman's finger.

CHUCK  
Just a little prick...

BECKMAN  
(slurred)  
Oh, Casey isn't that bad.

Casey grumbles. Chuck fires the lancet. Beckman's eyes widen  
and she sits up in the bed. Casey steps toward her.

CHUCK  
It's okay.

Beckman lays back and closes her eyes. Casey relaxes. Chuck  
moves the white strip over to the drop of blood on Beckman's  
finger. The blood soaks into the strip. The PDA beeps again.

Chuck hands off the used strip and lancet to Casey who  
snarls then tosses them into a biohazard receptacle.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Now, eye scan.

Chuck looks at Beckman's closed eyes then to Casey who  
shrugs. Chuck leans across Beckman and tries to hold open  
both of her eyes with one hand while holding up the PDA with  
the other hand.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
A little help?

Casey growls, but goes over to the other side of the bed.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Hold her eye open.

Casey purses his lips, but does it, grimacing when he makes  
contact with her eyelids. Chuck holds up the PDA, and a  
green grid flashes across Beckman's face.

This is the image that greets Dr. Payne when he steps into  
the room. His expression quickly turns horrified.

PAYNE  
What are you doing to her?

Beckman bolts up and snatches Casey's wrist, twisting him  
around. Casey winces until Beckman closes her eyes and falls  
back onto her pillow.

Dr. Payne rushes over to the side of the bed.

PAYNE (CONT'D)  
Who are you and what is that?

Payne points at the PDA. Casey grabs him and puts him in a  
choke hold.

CASEY  
I think the question is, who are  
you and what is this?

He pulls a gun from the back of Dr. Payne's pants. Both  
Chuck and the doctor look frightened.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF ACT III 


	5. Act IV

**"Chuck Versus the PDA"**

_by Estee Williams_

ACT IV

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

Casey still has Payne in a choke hold.

PAYNE  
So, you're not an assassin?

CHUCK  
Of course not. You?

PAYNE  
No. What about him?

He nods back at Casey.

CHUCK  
Well, technically, yes.

Payne struggles, but Casey tightens his grip.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
But he's not here to kill Beckman,  
if that's what you mean.

Payne settles down a little, but Casey doesn't ease up.

PAYNE  
(nearly choking)  
Look, I'm Dr. Timothy Payne. I am a  
doctor for the United States Army.  
Diane Beckman is my patient, and  
I'm the one who recommended this  
surgery. I'm here to check on her.

Casey and Chuck exchange a look.

INT. SUBWAY COUNTER - DAY

Lester and Jeff look at each other, distraught. They turn  
back to the counter where Vanessa stands and holds a sub.

LESTER  
Five dollars? Seriously?

VANESSA  
Plus tax.

JEFF  
How about a free cookie?

Sarah slides up next to Vanessa.

SARAH  
This is Subway, not a flea market.  
Your total is five forty-one.

LESTER  
Pay the woman, Jeffrey.

Jeff reaches down his shirt and pulls out several crumpled,  
sweaty bills. He tosses them down on the counter. Gross.  
Sarah and Vanessa glance at one another, disgusted.

JEFF  
Or. We can talk hook-ups.

Vanessa grimaces. Sarah raises an eyebrow.

LESTER  
We saw how you looked at our tall,  
dark and scary co-worker today. So,  
what do you say? That sub--

JEFF  
And two cookies.

LESTER  
For an evening of pleasure with the  
sales associate of your choice.

Sarah and Vanessa exchange a conspiratorial look.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

Payne sits in a chair with Casey's gun pointed in his face.  
Casey listens on his cell. Chuck is examining an ID card.

FLASH: Timothy Payne's military-issued ID, patient files,  
Diane Beckman's file, paperwork.

BACK TO SCENE

Chuck blinks.

CHUCK  
The ID looks legit.

Casey looks at Chuck with an arched brow. Chuck nods.

CASEY  
(on phone)  
Yes, Sir. Thank you.  
(he hangs up)  
Checks out on my end, too.

Casey puts his phone back in his pocket and lowers his  
weapon. He pulls out Payne's gun, but before he can hand it  
over to him, the door opens. Finch enters with a gun pointed  
at Casey.

FLASH: Mug Shot, Don Finch, "Wanted: Murder," "Fulcrum,"  
images of people killed hitman style.

BACK TO SCENE

CHUCK  
Casey! Bad man, six o'clock.

CASEY  
Hope you know how to use this, Doc.

Casey tosses the gun to Payne then draws his own weapon and  
aims it at Finch.

PAYNE  
I sure do.

Casey turns to find Payne's gun pointed at... Casey. Casey  
turns back only to find Finch now aiming his gun at Chuck.  
Chuck sticks his hands in the air.

EXT. BUY MORE DOORS - DAY

Sarah and Vanessa walk out together, smiling and waving over  
their shoulders. They turn away. Sarah smiles.

VANESSA  
Manipulating guys is like...

SARAH  
Taking candy from a baby?

Vanessa nods as the girls continue on their way.

INT. BUY MORE - DAY

Jeff and Lester stand together each holding half of a Sweet  
Onion Chicken Teriyaki footlong sub and a cookie. They use  
their cookie hands to wave at the door.

LESTER  
Like candy from a baby.

JEFF  
Yeah, except now we've got to get  
the scary man to go out with her.

Lester narrows his eyes and considers.

BIG MIKE (O.S.)  
Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki?

Lester and Jeff turn to face Big Mike.

JEFF  
Lester convinced the new girl to  
give us a free footlong.

Big Mike scowls.

BIG MIKE  
Free?

Jeff and Lester nod, going to take their first bite in  
tandem, but Big Mike snatches both halves at once.

BIG MIKE (CONT'D)  
Buy More employees are not allowed  
to take free gifts while on the  
clock. This footlong...  
(he reunites the halves)  
is now Buy More property.

Jeff and Lester stare in astonishment. Mike walks away.

JEFF  
At least he didn't take--

Big Mike's hand jets back into frame and grabs the cookies.

JEFF (CONT'D)  
The cookies, too.

His hand moves back out of frame. Jeff and Lester pout.

JEFF (CONT'D)  
Damn the man.

LESTER  
He can take our footlong, Jeffrey,  
but he can't take away our dignity.

JEFF  
He can't?

LESTER  
Nope. He already got that long ago.

Jeff nods sadly.

EXT. HOSPITAL PARKING GARAGE - DAY

Both Finch and Payne are dressed as EMTs. They have a still  
unconscious Beckman strapped to a gurney that Payne pushes.

Chuck(now in Casey's orderly outfit) pushes Casey(now in an  
unflattering hospital gown) in a wheelchair.

A CLOSER SHOT shows Casey's wrists tightly zip-tied to the  
arms of the chair and his legs zip-tied to the stirrups.  
Chuck's wrists are zip-tied to the handles.

Finch walks behind with one gun in Chuck's back and the  
other aimed at Beckman. When they reach the ambulance, Finch  
comes around in front of Casey and Chuck.

FINCH  
Tell yer new boss dat--Oh, wait.  
Nevamind, ya won't get da chance.

Finch chuckles and points his gun at the middle of Casey's  
forehead. Casey growls and pulls forward toward Finch.

CHUCK  
Whoa, whoa, slow down. Since you're  
going to kill us... how'd you guys  
get here so quick? We just scanned  
the General into your system.

PAYNE  
What system? There's no system.

Casey looks at Chuck over his shoulder.

FINCH  
Watch it, Doc. Dese guys seem  
tricky.

PAYNE  
Oh, he's right. We are going to  
kill them anyway. What's the harm?

FINCH  
Dat's what dey all say...

Payne smiles proudly and looks down at Beckman.

PAYNE  
I'd been waiting for a chance to  
prove myself to Fulcrum for years.  
When I got Beckman as a patient, I  
knew my opportunity had finally  
arrived.

CASEY  
Did you say... Fulcrum?

Payne nods then looks down at Beckman's body. Creepy.

PAYNE  
She doesn't even need knee surgery,  
you know. A nice cortisone shot  
would have done the trick.

FINCH  
Awright. Enough of dis. Let's shoot  
'em den get outta 'ere before--

SARAH (O.S.)  
Too late.

Payne and Finch barely have time to turn before Vanessa and  
Sarah, dressed as nurses, run up. Sarah immediately disarms  
Finch. When Payne goes for his gun, Vanessa kicks it away.

Sarah runs for Beckman's gurney and gets her pushed in  
between the ambulance and a nearby car just before Finch  
grabs her and pulls her toward him.

A girls versus guys brawl begins. Payne doesn't put up much  
of a fight. Vanessa has him handcuffed to the bumper of the  
ambulance in no time. She whacks him hard to knock him out.

Finch, on the other hand, is bigger, stronger, faster. He  
gives Sarah a run for her money, eating hits like they were  
hamburgers and often bobbing just out of her reach.

When Vanessa finishes with Payne, she takes a swipe at  
Finch, but he ducks it then punches her, knocking her out  
and onto the ground with her head in Casey's lap.

Two more FULCRUM AGENTS, dressed as EMTs, hop out of the  
ambulance, leaving the doors open. Sarah has trouble doing  
anything, except avoiding hits, in such an unbalanced fight.

CASEY  
(to Chuck, gruff)  
Flash up something useful, moron.

CHUCK  
Like what? Wheelchair gymnastics.

Casey looks down at Vanessa as Sarah continues to fight in  
the background.

CASEY  
Stinkin' FBI.

VANESSA  
(whispered, eyes closed)  
The FBI is not "stinking."

Vanessa discreetly pulls a blade from her ankle and cuts  
Casey free then goes back to pretending to be unconscious.

Chuck smiles, impressed.

VANESSA (CONT'D)  
(whispered)  
Three... two... one.

Vanessa hops up so that Casey can do the same. They each  
take on one of the EMTs. Casey, even barefoot, is clearly  
the stronger fighter, taking few hits and landing punch  
after punch, knocking out his guy in no time flat.

CHUCK  
Should I be doing something?

SARAH  
No. Chuck, we're fine.

She ducks away from a potential blow.

CASEY  
Just stay in the wheelchair.

Casey moves over to help Vanessa finish off her guy.

CHUCK  
Stay in the... I'm not even in the  
wheelchair. I'm... holding it.

Chuck looks down at the wheelchair. He grips the handles and  
easily picks it up. He smiles.

CHUCK  
Okay, guys... I have an idea...

Chuck moves around so that Finch is between him and the open  
ambulance doors, but Casey and Vanessa block his shot.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
If you could just...

Casey finishes off the other Fulcrum Agent.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Casey, a little to the right. And  
Sarah, to the left. Vanessa... Q?

They pay no attention to him.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Guys! Get out of the way!

Chuck picks up the wheelchair and makes a run for Finch.  
Sarah, Casey and Vanessa jump out of the way just before  
Chuck rams the wheelchair directly into Finch's chest,  
sending him flying into the back of the ambulance.

Finch's body slams into an ambulance wall, knocking him out  
cold. Casey and Vanessa close the doors behind him.

CASEY  
Not bad, FBI.

Vanessa smiles at him and shrugs.

CASEY  
Not good, but... not bad.

Vanessa rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Sarah runs over to Chuck who stares at the ambulance in  
total disbelief of what he just did.

SARAH  
Chuck?

She gently puts a hand on his neck and looks into his eyes.

FLASH: Steve's trailer, Sarah caressing Chuck's neck, Sarah  
says, "I'm sorry," almost kiss, Chinese restaurant, Sarah  
asks, "What are you saying, Chuck?," Chuck replies, "What  
I've always wanted to say, Sarah," almost kiss.

BACK TO SCENE

SARAH (CONT'D)  
Chuck? Chuck?

Chuck opens his eyes and stares at her. He swallows.

SARAH (CONT'D)  
Did you just flash?

CHUCK  
Um... yeah. Those guys...  
(he points to the EMTs)  
are Fulcrum.

Chuck still looks freaked out.

SARAH  
Are you okay?

CHUCK  
Yeah. Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Did you  
see me totally kick that guy's ass  
for you, by the way?

Sarah smiles.

SARAH  
Yes, I did. And, thank you.

CHUCK  
That was all me, just so you know.  
One hundred percent Chuck  
Bartowski, zero percent Intersect.

SARAH  
Sounds like a winning formula.

Chuck tilts his head at that comment, but before he can ask:

BECKMAN (O.S.)  
What the hell is going on here?

Casey rushes to the gurney and pulls it out from between the  
cars. The General struggles against tied hands until Vanessa  
cuts her loose. She sits up and looks around at them all.

BECKMAN  
Someone please tell me what is--  
(she glances down)  
Dr. Payne?

CHUCK  
Yeah, your doctor's not such a nice  
guy, General. He was going to use  
you to get into Fulcrum.

CASEY  
It's a terrorist organization, not  
a college. He was going to defect.

VANESSA  
Wait, that guy's your doctor?

CASEY  
He's been planning this for awhile.

CHUCK  
With a name like Dr. Payne who knew  
he'd turn out to be such a baddie?

Sarah stifles a laugh. Beckman shoots her a glare. Sarah  
looks up with a more serious expression on her face.

SARAH  
Wait a second, if this guy is the  
General's doctor and was already  
planning this--

CHUCK  
(matter-of-fact)  
It's totally unrelated to the Ring  
and their identification system.

CASEY  
So, then, where is the Ring?

They all look around the garage.

BECKMAN  
Casey... call for backup.

Sarah hands Casey a phone then pulls out her gun.

LONG SHOT of the same scene. Vanessa, Sarah, Chuck and Casey  
crowd around the General, pooling together their weapons.

LONGER SHOT of a black car across the garage.

INT. CAR - DAY

Two agents dressed in black suits and dark sunglasses, BLANK  
(male, 32, light hair) and CUTLER (female, 26, dark hair),  
watch the scene. A phone rings. Blank pulls out a cell from  
his breast pocket and puts it to his ear.

BLANK  
We're aborting the mission...  
Because she's surrounded by four  
agents and you only sent the two of  
us... I'm glad you agree. Goodbye.

CUTLER  
We could just shoot her, you know.

BLANK  
She's far more useful alive... for  
now, that is.

Cutler smiles wryly.

EXT. HOSPITAL PARKING GARAGE - DAY

Backup arrives on the scene in the form of a fleet of black  
cars with lights flashing.

INT. CAR - MINUTES LATER

Chuck sits in the back seat. He looks out the window just as  
Blank and Cutler's car slowly passes the scene.

CLOSE ON: the license plate.

FLASH: The license plate, a file on Blank, a photo if Blank  
in the jungle dressed like Rambo with bigger guns, photos of  
stacks of dead men, a file on Cutler, a photo of Cutler  
dressed in a circus leotard and holding throwing knives,  
photos of victims of knife attacks, lots of blood.

BACK TO SCENE

CHUCK  
Ah! Oh... oh, that was bad.

Sarah sticks her head in the open door.

SARAH  
What is it?

CHUCK  
The Ring. I think they were here.

Casey sticks his head in.

CASEY  
Where?

CHUCK  
They just left. Do bad guy  
kidnapper-slash-assassins usually  
just... leave?

CASEY  
The patient ones do. We need to get  
Beckman out of here.

Chuck slides over and tries to get out the car.

SARAH  
Stay in the car, Chuck.

CHUCK  
Really? Really?

Sarah slides in next to him. Chuck smiles at the move.

SARAH  
It's not just Beckman we need to  
protect right now.

EXT. HOSPITAL PARKING GARAGE - CONTINUOUS

When everyone is loaded, the cars screech out.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF ACT IV


	6. Tag

**"Chuck Versus the PDA"**

_by Estee Williams_

TAG

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB - NIGHT

Steve stands at a workbench, working on a robotic gadget.

BECKMAN (O.S.)  
Good evening, Dr. Bartowski.

Steve jumps, surprised. He puts a hand on his heart and  
turns to Beckman's image on a nearby monitor.

STEVE  
Dammit, Diane. Don't do that.

BECKMAN  
It's General Beckman.

STEVE  
Oh, come on. We worked on a team  
together once. You insisted on  
"Diane" back then, if you remember.

Beckman almost smiles, but covers with a scowl.

BECKMAN  
I remember... that it was a long  
time ago. I was just a girl then.  
Now, I'm a general.

STEVE  
A general who was almost kidnapped  
and murdered today. How's your  
knee, by the way?

BECKMAN  
I'm perfectly fine. The cortisone  
shot did the trick.

STEVE  
And those Ring agents?

BECKMAN  
Their whereabouts are unknown, but  
my location is secure--I should be  
sharing this with the whole team.  
Where the hell are they?

STEVE  
Unlike the two of us, they have  
social lives, General.

BECKMAN  
No. They have covers.

And with that, Beckman is gone. Steve smiles to himself and  
goes back to work on his project. He picks up a remote and  
turns on a nearby monitor giving a view of:

INT. WOODCOMB LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Ellie sits in a big, comfy chair with a glass of wine. Devon  
sits on the arm of the chair and sips a beer.

Chuck sits on the couch with a beer in one hand and his  
other arm around Sarah who has her head on his shoulder and  
her eyes closed. Her empty glass of wine sits on the coffee  
table. Chuck glances down at her and smiles.

ELLIE  
Now, see. That's what I was looking  
for the other night.

Chuck looks up at his sister with a curious expression.

ELLIE (CONT'D)  
That puppy-dog, in-love, I can't  
live without this girl expression.

Chuck smiles, blushing. Sarah rouses.

CHUCK  
That is actually true, Sis.

Sarah props her chin on Chuck's shoulder.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
I would have a lot of trouble  
living without this girl.

Sarah smiles and looks into his eyes for a beat. He tucks  
some hair back out of her face.

On the other side of the room, Ellie's smile is filled with  
joy. Devon watches with one arched brow and a knowing smile.

DEVON  
Looks like keeping you alive has  
got her pretty tuckered out there.

Sarah sits up, slipping out from under Chuck's arm.

SARAH  
Sorry. It's just that I had an  
extremely long day at work.

ELLIE  
About work, Sarah. I was discussing  
it with Devon and...

CHUCK  
(quiet, to Sarah)  
Looks like fact number three is  
about to become a fiction.

ELLIE  
We were wondering if Subway still  
does the "Sub Club" thing?

Sarah smiles and offers Chuck a smirky sideways glance.

INT. BUY MORE - NIGHT

The store is closed down, but a few employees mill around.

INT. SUBWAY COUNTER - NIGHT

Jeff and Lester stand in front of the counter each holding  
half a footlong Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki sub. Casey  
walks up abruptly. He is dressed in his street clothes.

JEFF  
That look has "undercover po po"  
written all over it.

Casey glares at Jeff then looks to Lester.

CASEY  
I've had a long day and I don't  
mind taking it out on a  
sixteen-year-old. Where's the  
shoplifter?

LESTER  
In the cage.

Casey cracks his neck then his knuckles and turns toward the  
back of the store. He turns back to the guys.

CASEY  
I just realized... I haven't had  
dinner yet. Thanks.

He grabs both halves of the sandwich then walks off. Jeff  
and Lester look down at their hands in disbelief.

JEFF  
Your plan equals epic fail.

LESTER  
I only said I'd get us a free  
footlong. I never said we'd  
actually get to partake in one.

Jeff stares at him for a moment.

JEFF  
"I see dumb people."

LESTER  
"Bite me."

JEFF  
"Mean people suck."

LESTER  
"Nice people sw--

JEFF  
"If you can read this, you're  
driving too close."

Lester glares at Jeff, but folds his arms in defeat.

INT. CAGE - BUY MORE STORAGE ROOM - NIGHT

Casey walks in with the sandwich. The cage door is open.

CASEY  
Idiots didn't close him in?

Casey walks further to find Vanessa in the cage. She is  
dressed in jeans and schlumpy black button up over a  
t-shirt. Her hair is back, but she still looks sloppy.

She sits on one side of a small table. An empty chair sits  
on the other side. Casey freezes and sets his jaw.

VANESSA  
You brought dinner. How thoughtful.

CASEY  
What the hell is this?

Casey looks around.

VANESSA  
It's our cover. Please...

She motions to the empty chair. Casey's face shows  
skepticism but he sits down in the chair.

CASEY  
I don't do cover dating.

VANESSA  
This isn't a date.

Casey narrows his eyes and hands over half the sub.

VANESSA (CONT'D)  
The cover is that pathetic sub girl  
Vanessa has a thang for mysterious  
sales associate John. She'll do  
anything to win his attention.

CASEY  
So, you're my cover stalker? Hm. I  
can live with that.

Vanessa nods. She picks at the sub, pulling out a piece of  
chicken and eating it. Casey watches her. He tilts his head.

CLOSE ON: Vanessa's t-shirt, which shows a retro Reagan  
campaign image and slogan: "It's Morning Again in America."

Casey stares at the shirt a moment then smiles.

CASEY (CONT'D)  
You know, the sub girl's really not  
all that pathetic.

Vanessa looks up at him with a furrowed brow.

CASEY (CONT'D)  
Now, the FBI gadget girl, on the  
other hand--

VANESSA  
Oh, here we go...

CASEY  
Earned her spot on my team today.

Vanessa looks up at him with raised eyebrows.

VANESSA  
Thank you, Colonel. It mean a lot  
to hear you say that.

CASEY  
Come on.  
(he stands)  
I'll take you home.

She stands up, as well.

VANESSA  
And, Sir?

CASEY  
Give the lady one compliment and  
she gets all official on me...

VANESSA  
Sorry. Casey...

He widens his eyes impatiently.

VANESSA (CONT'D)  
I look forward to working with you.

CASEY  
Hm.

Casey turns and walks out of the cage. Vanessa follows.

CASEY (CONT'D)  
Oh, and don't even think about  
trying any of that cover PDA stuff  
with me unless you have prior  
authorization. Got it?

VANESSA  
(amused & confused)  
Yes... Sir... Understood.

INT. WOODCOMB KITCHEN - NIGHT

Chuck and Devon are alone and on dishes duty. Chuck washes;  
Devon dries and puts things away.

DEVON  
So, the PDAs were part of a plot to  
seek out and kill U.S. officials?

CHUCK  
Yep.

DEVON  
That's intense. How'd you even  
figure it out?

CHUCK  
It's... complicated. But, the main  
thing? Without you, it wouldn't  
have happened... Bro.

Devon beams.

DEVON  
Guess that kind of makes me a hero,  
too. Like you, Chuck.

Chuck laughs.

CHUCK  
They don't call you "Captain  
Awesome" for nothing.

Devon smiles proudly. A beat.

DEVON  
Some advice from the Captain?

CHUCK  
Please.

DEVON  
Keep up the close contact with your  
girl. Ellie's eating it up.

Chuck nods, looking down into the soapy water.

DEVON  
Have you ever thought about asking  
Sarah out? You know, for real?

CHUCK  
Ha, ha. Ha... ha. No. That--no.

DEVON  
But, you two have fun together.

CHUCK  
Cover dating is more about the  
cover than the dating, Devon.

DEVON  
I know you like her, Chuck.

Chuck tightens his lips and scrubs the dish in his hands.

EXT. WOODCOMB HOUSE - NIGHT

One house down from Ellie and Awesome's, two metal trash  
cans sit just off the curb. Casey and Vanessa walk up.

VANESSA  
Well, this is me.

She points to one of the trashcans.

CASEY  
Should I call you Oscar?

VANESSA  
Everyone on this team knows you're  
the only grouch around here, Casey.

Casey grumbles, but isn't too offended.

CASEY  
Seriously, though, why didn't the  
FBI spring for an apartment?

VANESSA  
It was my choice. I like to spend  
my spare time tinkering. Dr.  
Bartowski offered to put me up--

CASEY  
I bet he did.

Vanessa rolls her eyes. A beat.

VANESSA  
Want to come in?

CASEY  
I think I'll skip the uncomfortable  
slide into Crazy Dad Labs tonight.

Vanessa shrugs.

VANESSA  
Suit yourself.

Vanessa opens one of the trashcans and climbs inside. She  
hands the lid to Casey then ducks down inside. He slams the  
lid down onto the trash can causing a loud crashing sound.

Casey reopens the lid and looks inside. Empty. He grunts  
approvingly then walks away.

EXT. WOODCOMB HOUSE - DRIVEWAY - NIGHT

Sarah's car is parked in the driveway. She has her back  
against the closed driver's door. Chuck has one palm up  
against the driver's window as he leans toward Sarah.

INT. WOODCOMB LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Ellie and Devon watch out the window, mostly hidden behind a  
curtain. Devon gives Ellie a peck on her temple.

ELLIE  
What do you think they're talking  
about?

DEVON  
Knowing Chuck, probably something  
super important.

Ellie glances at him, confused, but goes back to watching.

EXT. WOODCOMB DRIVEWAY - NIGHT

Chuck continues to lean, giving quite the cozy appearance.

CHUCK  
Well?

SARAH  
I'm thinking about it.

CHUCK  
Sarah Walker Fact Four. Make it  
something that'll shock me.

Sarah smiles.

SARAH  
Okay. Sarah Walker...

Chuck inadvertently leans a little closer.

CHUCK  
Uh huh...

SARAH  
...owns every season of Dawson's  
Creek on DVD.

CHUCK  
Shut up. Where are they?

Sarah shrugs mysteriously.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
You. Me. Our apartment. Marathon.  
Soon-ish. Agreed?

Sarah laughs. A beat as Chuck glances at her lips.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Still have our audience?

Sarah discreetly looks toward the front window of the house  
where Ellie and Awesome peek out.

SARAH  
Yep.

Chuck uses the hand that's not holding him up to trace his  
fingers down Sarah's hairline, her neck, her arm. He takes  
her hand into his. She closes her eyes at the contact.

CHUCK  
The show must go on...

Sarah smiles, but keeps her eyes closed. Chuck leans all the  
way in, looking natural and comfortable. He kisses her.

FLASH: docks, a digital countdown, Sarah and Chuck stand  
across from each other, Chuck closes his eyes to prepare for  
imminent death, Sarah grabs him and kisses him.

BACK TO SCENE

Chuck and Sarah continue to kiss. Chuck slides closer,  
propped up by his elbow now. He moves his other hand down to  
Sarah's waist. She puts her hand on his neck.

FLASH: a dingy motel, Chuck and Sarah asleep and spooning,  
Chuck and Sarah making out on the bed.

BACK TO SCENE

Chuck moves his hand from Sarah's waist to her back, pulling  
her closer until the space between them is nonexistent. She  
grabs his shirt collar and keeps the kiss going until...

Sarah moves away, gripping Chuck's shoulders to push him  
back. Her expression is disconcerted, but she tries light:

SARAH  
I think the show's over.

Sarah nods over to the now empty window. Out of breath, she  
fixes her lipstick, but keeps her eyes on Chuck.

Chuck shakes his head and blinks. The wheels are turning.

SARAH (CONT'D)  
What is going on with you lately?

Chuck looks up at her, clueless.

CHUCK  
Huh?

SARAH  
The phasing out. It's like when you  
flash, but... different.

CHUCK  
(realization)  
You're right. It is different.

SARAH  
Different how? How long has this  
been going on? Chuck, you have to  
tell me these things. Especially  
when it involves the Intersect.

CHUCK  
But, it doesn't. Not really. It's  
way more... personal.

Sarah narrows her eyes.

SARAH  
A personal flash?

CHUCK  
More like a flash... memory. I  
mean, not like a USB flash drive.

Sarah inhales sharply and her jaw drops.

CHUCK  
It's like flashing on my own  
memory. I get these little  
snapshots of... moments...

SARAH  
Moments?

CHUCK  
Between us.

SARAH  
Us.

Sarah takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

SARAH (CONT'D)  
Chuck...

CHUCK  
I know they're real.

Sarah looks down.

SARAH  
Yeah. Um...

Sarah looks up at him.

CHUCK  
I mean, I guess technically they're  
fake, but what I'm saying is that I  
know they really happened. I just  
can't place them into context at  
all. They're foggy around the  
edges. Totally isolated.

Sarah swallows, but listens intently.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
But I can remember how I felt in  
those moments. All those things I  
couldn't feel from Casey's reports  
are there in those flashes. Like  
attraction, for example.

Chuck looks at Sarah longingly. Sarah exhales.

CHUCK  
And trust. Sarah, do you realize  
that I trust you probably more than  
any person on the planet? More than  
Morgan. More than Ellie or my dad.  
More than... anyone.

Sarah opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again.

CHUCK  
But considering that I'm Chuck  
Bartowski, the guy whose heart is  
right at home on the old sleeve...

Chuck holds his arm up and points at his nonexistent sleeve.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
You probably already know how I  
feel about you, right?

Sarah nods.

SARAH  
Yeah...

CHUCK  
I get why you didn't tell me.

Sarah tilts her head.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Emotions are a liability.

SARAH  
Yes. They are.

CHUCK  
But, Sarah, I need my emotions.  
(pause)  
For you, a believable cover is  
about faking it. For me, though,  
it's about... feeling it.

SARAH  
(gentle)  
Fine. Feel what you need to feel...  
but don't get confused, Chuck. This  
is not a real relationship, and I  
can't treat it like it is.

CHUCK  
You're saying you don't like me  
back. It's okay. I figured as much.

Relief washes over Sarah's face.

SARAH  
I'm sorry.

CHUCK  
(teasing)  
Be careful, though.

Sarah cocks an eyebrow.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Sometimes the old Bartowski charm  
can sneak up on you.

Sarah smiles.

SARAH  
You Bartowskis can be pretty  
sneaky. I'll give you that.

Sarah glances up at a nearby tree.

CLOSE ON: A realistic-looking fake squirrel, holding a nut.  
In the nut, the focus on a tiny camera adjusts itself.

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB - NIGHT

Steve sits in front of a television, watching Chuck and  
Sarah in the driveway.

EXT. WOODCOMB DRIVEWAY - NIGHT

Chuck walks around to the other side of the car.

CHUCK  
And don't think I've forgotten that  
you still owe me a fact...

Chuck opens the passenger door. Sarah doesn't move. She  
looks at Chuck for a long, serious beat.

SARAH  
Okay. Fact Number Five that you  
don't know about Sarah Walker--

CHUCK  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not now.

SARAH  
But--

CHUCK  
Come on. If I'm only getting five  
facts, I want one for later.

Sarah stares at him, but then plasters on a smile.

SARAH  
Whatever you say, Chuck.

He nods then climbs in and closes the door. Sarah looks away

SARAH (CONT'D)  
Fact Number Five: I like you back.

She sighs and opens the door to get in.

INT. UNDERGROUND LABORATORY - NIGHT

Steve watches the scene from a monitor.

STEVE  
Hang in there, Charles.

Vanessa walks out in her pajamas, but without her glasses.  
She squints over at the screen.

VANESSA  
What are you watching?

Steve hits the power button.

STEVE  
One of those frustrating will  
they?/won't they? romances.

Vanessa grins.

VANESSA  
Ooh. I love those.

Steve glances back at the television.

STEVE  
Show's over for tonight.

Vanessa looks at him for a beat, but then goes over to a  
work bench and starts suiting up in lab safety gear.

Steve looks at the monitor again, but leaves it off.

EXT. WOODCOMB DRIVEWAY - NIGHT

The car pulls out of the driveway.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF EPISODE


End file.
